the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Rey and BB8 Body Swap
First of all I’d like to mention I wrote this for the ‘Padmé & Leia The queens of the galaxy wiki’ but as no one is yet visiting that wiki I thought I’d put it on this one for more people to get a taste of the ‘Padmé & and Leia‘ wiki. Without further ado, enjoy the story... CHAPTER 1 Luke skywalker had just become one with the force, the last of the Resistance was on the millennium Falcon. The Falcon was heading to cloud city where it was thought that the Resistance could regroup. Rey was in a room with Leia, talking about the good old days when the Rebels destroyed the 2nd DeathStar and had a party on Endor. Rey was intreeged the idea of a party on Endor, Rey had always wanted to visit Endor ever since she was a child. Everything was going well, the remaining Resistance troopers was in the corner talking about how attractive Rey is and how they‘d love to meet her ass hole (In Star Wars nobody fucks the pushy umless they have the intention of making a woman pregnant, which is good news for Rey as she has a condition that causes pain during sex). There was one problem, the Falcon was almost out of Fuel and they wouldn’t make it to Cloud City, Luckily they was near Endor and the fact that Leia and Chewi had a good relationship with the Eworks made it an ideal planet to stop of for some fuel. Chewi told Leia about the fuel issue and that they’d need to land on Endor, Leia understood what Chewi had said and agreed to his idea. Leia walked out and told Rey that they was going to Endor, Rey was exite, not only was she going to a place she’d always wanted to go but she’d also be able to take a break from the non stop action of the past week. CHAPTER 2 The falcon had arrived on Endor, two Eworks greated them and Leia had made an agreement for them to get fuel for the Falcon, there was a proble though, Eworks wasn’t as adanced as other beings so the fuel would take all day to create and fill up. The Eworks had aloud everyone to stay in some huts in the village. The troops all had a hut each, Leia had a hut to her self, Rey had her own hut but Poe wanted to explore the old Death Star shields base so he never had a hut. That left BB8 to stay with Rey as a droid was able to be left alone of fear of being stolen. It had been 8 hours and it was getting dark, all the troops had gone to sleep and so did Leia, Rey and BB8 was also asleep. Durning the night a Ework had entered Rey’s and BB8’s hut. Chapter 3 The Ework started to wave a staff and soon a big white glow could be seen. The Ework then left the hut. It was mornin and Rey had woken up but found herself on the floor, she found she couldn’t move her arms or legs and could move her heads in all different direactions that she couldn’t before. She tried to talk but all that came out was beeps and boop, she couldn’t believe it, she had become a droid, to be more clear, she had become BB8. BB8 had woke up, he was on the bed Rey had been sleeping on and found that he had arms and legs with the softest skin ever, BB8 had tried to get Rey’s attention but instead of beeps and boops coming out, the words “Rey i’m you” came out, BB8 put his hand over his mouth, he was shocked. He stood up and saw Rey (in his body) spinning her head around like crazy, BB8 layed back down and started to strip down, BB8 was a droid with knowledge about the female body that Rey could only wish to know. BB8 knew Rey had a condition that caused sexual activit to the pussy would cause pain, but BB8 wasn’t going to let that stop him having a little fun, he saw next to the bed Rey kept some tabelts to deal with her acne (also caused by the condition), BB8 decided to swallow some of the pills. BB8 also knew crushing some of them up and putting the fine powder created in her panties, would allow for at least 3 hours of pleasure and no pain. Rey was hearing her own body moan so she decided to roll over and take a look, and what she saw shocked her, it was her own body enjoying masterbation, that was something almost impossible for her to do. BB8 was having a lot of fun in Rey’s body, she was having a lot of fun, so much fun that he stood up and walked over to Rey and hit the reset button, but quickly pulled the harddrive and connected It to a datapad. For the the rest of the day BB8 learnet everything about Rey and was ready to take over her life, the Falcon was filled up with fuel and everyone got on board and left to cloud city.